


Make You Feel My Love

by The_Scoop_On_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scoop_On_Larry/pseuds/The_Scoop_On_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves Harry a lot. Sometimes it's too much. (this is so short and was written quite quickly. idk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

Louis stood next to him and watched, with a smile on his face that he couldn’t quite bite down. He watched as Harry listened intently to the interviewer, with so much intensity and genuine care, and carefully formed his response. He watched the way his mouth moved slowly around the words as they dripped languidly off of his tongue and out into the air. Sometimes it was just too much. Too much love, too much adoration, too much lust. Sometimes it wasn’t near enough, like when he was sat next to him on the couch of yet another talk show, thighs pressed against one another, but he couldn’t have him. Or when Harry would sing his solo perfectly, but Louis couldn’t run to him and whisper the praises he deserved in his ear. Sometimes it was both. Most of the time, it was both. Too much love, not enough time in the world to show how much he loved.  
He ached with it, now, standing next to him, as the interview came to a close, and he still couldn’t bite down the smile that spread across his face.  
Later, after the cameras were off, the sun had gone down, and they had all gone home, Louis pulled Harry to bed and whispered all of his thoughts into his mouth. He sucked bruises onto the column of his throat, his collarbone, his thighs, anywhere he could get to. After, he fell asleep to the sound of Harry’s slow, even breathing, with the boy wrapped tightly around him. “This is enough,” he whispered.


End file.
